Various surgical instruments are used in surgical interventions for conditions affecting a patient. Such instruments include suture passers, drill guides, and saw guides. Such instruments may be used to repair incisions and tears; pass grafts; attach grafts; anchor implants; cut bone; form holes for receiving soft tissue, grafts, sutures, pins, and screws; change the length or orientation of a bone; provide greater access to a surgical site; and for a variety of other purposes.